1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of handling workpieces in a workstation for fastening together at least two workpieces by an operation such as welding, crimping, riveting, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workstations are known that comprise a support for positioning a workpiece in the workstation while work is being carried out, and a handling robot for removing the workpiece from the workstation once the work has been done. The support is mounted on a slide that enables the support to be extracted from the workstation so as to enable a workpiece to be loaded thereon while a support provided with a workpiece is being introduced into the workstation to enable work to be performed thereon. The loading of a workpiece on the support thus takes place while work is taking place. Nevertheless, that makes it necessary to have at least two supports and a slider system. In addition, the handling robot is not used throughout the duration of a cycle.